Sorry, Not Sorry
by beronicalovechild
Summary: 'They fight and have sex after. Betty told me the 'I hate you' sex is the best.' Veronica said. Betty, Jughead, Veronica and Archie help people to get divorce. Betty and Archie used to be engaged, but Jughead arrived in Betty's life. What happpened?
1. No Strings Attached, Haters!

Monday morning, Elizabeth Cooper woke up in her bed. Her three roommates went to work without her. She hated waking up alone in the apartment. She took a shower, put her floral dress. It was the end of summer, she wanted to look cute for her first day at work after two weeks of vacation. She wouldn't call that ''vacation'', she went to camping with her roommates. They were her roommates, but they were colleague too. She wanted to make her lunch, but she realized someone took her left-over of pizza.

''What the f...''

When she entered to the office, she was so mad. ''Who took my pizza?''

''Don't look at me like that. It's not me.'' Veronica was her best friend since high school. They were both different. What she wants, she gets. She loved to have a relationship with married man. After all she was a lawyer for divorce. Betty was too, but she wouldn't sleep with a married man. Veronica was the prettiest of the office according to most men.

''I'm not the one who took it. I'm too nice.'' Archie was a good friend to Betty. They were friends since elementary school. He was heartbreak. They used to date, actually they used to be engaged, but since Archie's best friend moved in, Betty called off the wedding. She wasn't dating him, but when she had sex with Archie, she was thinking about him.

''Betty Cooper, the boss wants to see us.'' She saw him with her pizza.

''Little piece of shit! You took my pizza. And who eats pizza at 8 o'clock in the morning?''

''Me! Let's go M Weatherbee wants to see us.'' Jughead Jones was the worst. He was charming and everything, but he was a little bit selfish. He stole some of Betty's clients. He was a very good lawyer, but he was an ass like Betty used to say.

''Cooper. Jones. I need you to work together to find news lawyers for the office. I hope you had great vacation.'' Weatherbee was a man without emotion. He didn't care about his employees. He was there for money. He managed the office and that's it.

''I won't work with him. He's the worst. He took my pizza for his breakfast. And you can't put him in charges to find a new lawyer.''

''I need three news lawyers. Two men and one woman.''

Betty disagreed with him. She thought maybe more woman will be awesome. ''I still don't work with him.'' Weatherbee ignored her.

Jughead and Betty left Weatherbee's office. ''In my office.'' Jughead said. He let Betty came in first. He threw his pizza in the garbage.

''You stole it from me and you throw it like that.'' Betty was furious. ''I hate you! I have to live with you and work with you.''

They were fighting and everyone could hear them. Veronica began to be tired of hearing them fighting. ''Ethel, what's going on with them?''

Ethel was the office secretary. ''M Weatherbee asked them to work together. He wants news lawyers.''

''Betty! Weatherbee asked us to work together. You can make an effort.'' Jughead said.

''I will ask Veronica to help me.'' Betty answered.

Jughead kissed aggressively. He took her in his arms and put her on his desk. Betty unbuttoned his pants. Jughead took her panties off. He kissed her on the neck. She moaned. He ran to lock the door.

Veronica heard the door lock. ''They fight and have sex after. Betty told me the «I hate you» sex is the best. I hope we won't hear them like the usual.''

Betty was laying down on his desk. Jughead gave her head. His tongue in her was the best feeling she can have. Jughead bit her clitoris. She moaned louder. His erection was too big and it began to be painful. He had to penetrate her. ''Juggie! I didn't suck you.''

''Tonight Betty, you're too horny for me. I have to fuck you right now.'' He put his dick in her. He went deeper. He made pelvis movements. Coming and going. Betty started to scream his name. He put a thumb on her clitoris. He started playing with it. ''Come on Betty, come for me!'' She was about to orgasm.

Veronica and Ethel were trying to not hear them. Archie passed by and stopped when he heard Betty. ''Are they having sex here?'' Archie asked. It was painful to hear his ex-fiancée with his best friend. He still loves her. She was his everything. What was more painful, is she never moaned like that when they used to have sex. Jughead gave her more pleasure.

''OH! Juggie! Yes! Yes! Yes!''

Everyone heard Betty coming. Everyone were embarrassed. Betty got out of Jughead's office. Her hair was a total mess. She replaced her breastplate on her shoulder. She saw everyone were looking at her. She said nothing and went to her office. Jughead got out of his office like nothing happened. ''Ethel, can you mail this to Mrs Van DerWoodsen. Thank you.'' Ethel took the document.

Veronica looked at Jughead. ''You should arrange your tie.'' Jughead fixed it. He went to his office. ''Oh god! At least they didn't do it at home. No strings attached!''

Archie thought he still have his chance with Betty. He had to prove her he's better than Jughead. He went to Betty's office. ''Betty, please. Give me another chance. It's hard for me to see you with Jughead. He doesn't love you.''

Jughead came in. ''Oh, am I interrupting something?''

''No Juggie... I mean Jughead. Archie, I have to talk to Jughead in private. See you later.'' Archie left her office. Jughead closed the door behind him. He heard them laughing. He was hoping they didn't laugh at him. He went to his office. He took a picture of Betty and him when they were dating. He looked at it for a moment.

''Did you liked the sex?'' Jughead asked. He smiled at her.

''Yes I did. But we have to be more serious now. I took all the lawyer's applications. After lunch, the interviews begin.'' Betty stood up.

Jughead put his hand under Betty's dress. ''Have lunch together?'' He caressed her ass.

''We can eat together if you want.'' She caressed his chest and kissed him on the cheek.

After the lunch, they met every candidature.

Kevin was very nice to them. ''I'm Kevin Keller, I graduated law school. I'm from Virginia. I love working...''

Cheryl was sexy and very seductive. Jughead liked what he sees. She flipped her long red hair. ''My name is Cheryl Blossom and I graduated...'' Jughead bit his lip when she crossed her legs together. He saw that she wasn't wearing panties. Betty kicked him. She was very jealous. No one will have sex with Jughead at the office except her.

Reggie was gentle to Betty. He charmed her. ''I'm Reggie Mantle. I'm from...'' Reggie was always smiling to Betty. She was charmed. Jughead was jealous. He wanted Betty all for himself.

Jughead hired Cheryl and called her without consulting Betty. ''Perfect Cheryl, I will see you tomorrow. Don't worry I will personally take care of you.'' He hung off. He saw Betty.

''Did you hire someone without telling me?''

''Cheryl. She was great. She had something.'' Jughead said.

''Except wearing panties. No you won't hire her. She looks like a slut. Nobody wants a slutty lawyer.'' Betty was mad.

''You can hire Reggie if you want.'' Jughead said with jealously. They both began to kiss. He pushed her on the wall. She put her legs around him. ''When did you took off your panties?''

''I never put it back.'' Betty bit her lips. She kissed him. He took off his pants.

''Betty you are fucking hotter than Cheryl.'' Betty was glad to hear that.

''Juggie, before we have sex, we should hire Kevin.''


	2. Fuck Your Fucking Camping Trip!

Two weeks before, Betty, Veronica, Archie and Jughead went to camping. Friday night before they went to camping, Betty and Jughead worked late. Jughead was so tired, he took off his beanie. He throw it on Betty's desk to have her attention. It was also his sex move.

''Not now Jughead, I want to finish my stuff before we went to camping. You know that we won't have Wi-Fi?'' Betty said.

''Don't worry I was thinking about bringing my dick. You can have fun with it if you want.'' Jughead joked. Betty bit her lips. Jughead grabbed her breast. ''Are they bigger? My babies are bigger!''

''No, I'm just ovulating. Bring condoms! And please stop calling them «your babies». It's weird.'' She stood up and went closer to Jughead. ''I was thinking, maybe we could ditch Veronica and Archie for a day and make love somewhere in nature.'' She grabbed his dick. ''You too it's bigger'' She took her stuff and left her office. Jughead followed her.

When Jughead was driving to their apartment, Betty was making him a blowjob. She was too horny to wait at home. It was Jughead's favorite thing. Having a blowjob while he was driving. At a red light, Betty had deep throat. Jughead put his head backward. The light was green, but Jughead didn't start. He heard the other cars hooking at him. He was about to come in. He went to the side of the road. Betty still doing it. When they were parked, Jughead came in Betty's mouth. ''I'm sorry Bets, it was too good. I should told you that I was about to...'' Betty swallowed. ''Damn Bets, you never did that before.''

''Your sperm is better than Archie's.''

Jughead was very excited about she just said. He knew Archie was his best friend and Archie used to be engaged to Betty, but he was so happy to be with Betty. They always fight, but after they always have sex. He felt bad for his friend, but no way he won't let Betty get back with him. ''Betty are we sleeping in the same tent?''

''And let Veronica and Archie together? No we can't. I will be with Veronica and you with Archie. But we will have sex somewhere else. I was thinking on a boat.'' Betty kissed him.

''Can we actually do that? Sound exciting!'' Jughead started the car and they went home.

Veronica and Archie were waiting for them for dinner. When Jughead and Betty came in, Archie looked at them so jealous. He'll never recover his emotion since Betty left him. His worst regret was to present Jughead to Betty. He never thought Betty will fall in love with him. Archie wasn't mad at Jughead, because he didn't know they were sleeping together. ''Where were you?'' Archie asked.

''It's New York City, the traffic was huge.'' Jughead answered.

''No it wasn't''

''Shut up Veronica!'' Jughead said.

The morning after, while they were packing their stuff, Jughead went to Betty's room. He closed the door behind him. He kissed her passionately. She laughed. It tickled her. Jughead was making fun with her. ''Can we have a quickie? I have eight hours of road without sex with you. I don't know if I can do that.''

Betty laughed. ''No we can't. Archie is here. You have to wait.'' While she was saying this, Jughead took off her pants. He put her on the bed. He kissed her on the neck.

He took off her panties. ''I'll keep this, I might need that.'' He put it in his pocket. He took off his pants. He looked her, he was hungry of her. He was about to penetrate her. She stopped her.

''Condom! Juggie I don't want to be pregnant.'' Betty warned him.

''Damn it. I forgot to buy some.'' Jughead was mad. Betty put her pants on. She kissed him on the cheek and whispered him.

''No sex for two weeks. We don't have time to buy some.'' She caressed his dick. She left her room. Jughead was very mad.

They were all ready, Archie was driving, Veronica was sitting next to him. Jughead and Betty were sitting at the back. ''So I have a client who's super rich and his wife soon to be his ex-wife cheated on him. He wanted to revenge her. It's been a couple time we had sex. He's hot as fuck. He doesn't have kid! This is perfect.'' While Veronica was explaining her story. Betty had her feet on Jughead legs. She was playing with his erection with her foot. Jughead pleasured this moment.

''Do you had sex with him at the office?'' Archie asked.

''Are you crazy? I'm not like that. I can wait at home.'' Veronica said. She knew Jughead and Betty had sex.

Betty and Jughead looked at each other. They were surprised Veronica knows it.

When they arrived in the province of Quebec, Betty was hot. She took off her shirt. She was in camisole, but she wasn't wearing a bra and we can see her side boobs. Jughead had the best view. ''Can we stop somewhere?'' Jughead asked. He had a erection.

Veronica looked at the map. ''Yes we are supposed to be in a place called «Le Madrid». Oh look there's dinosaur''

They stopped at Le Madrid. Jughead brought Betty with him at the employee's bathroom. He showed her his erection. She laughed. ''Do you want to have sex here?'' Betty asked. He kissed her. He locked the door. He grabbed her in his arms. He took off her pants. He made her a head. She moaned. She was very excited, she came fast.

''Already? I didn't know you were so horny.'' He wanted to penetrate her, but he realized he didn't have condoms. ''Damn it, the condoms. I have to find some! Put your pants back on. I will find some!'' When they got out, an employee was there. He looked at them. Jughead gave him money. ''I give you this if you shut your mouth. Good boy. Did you know where I can find condoms?'' The boy invited to follow him at his car. Jughead followed him. Betty went to see Veronica and Archie. They were eating at Saint-Hubert.

''What Jughead is doing? He looks like his buying drugs.'' Veronica asked.

''I don't know.'' Betty answered. She loved living a secret relationship with Jughead.

They all went back to the car. Jughead whispered in Betty's ears. ''I bought condoms for fucking 100$ US. You better have at least three orgasms each time we do it.''

''What are you talking about?'' Archie asked.

''I just telling her she looks fat in her short.'' Jughead answered. Betty slapped him. Jughead appreciated her move.

Veronica was driving. Betty ignored Jughead. He was trying to get her attention. He threw his beanie on her. She knew it was a sex thing. He whispered ''I loved your slap. Rough sex tonight?''

''No!'' Betty whispered to him.

When they arrived to the camp, Jughead was trying to built the girl's tent. He took something in his pocket. Betty's panties fell from his pocket. Archie took them. ''Why did you have this in your pocket? Are you dating a girl?''

''This is none of your business. Give me that.'' He took it back. He saw Betty embarrassed.

It was 5 o'clock in the morning, Jughead and Betty went to the lake together. They went naked in the water. Archie woke up and he was thinking about the panties. He realized that Betty used to have the same. He got out of his tent. He heard something from the lake. He saw Betty completely naked. He knew it was his only chance to have her back. He took off his clothes and jumped into the water. Betty saw him. She was surprised to see him. ''Come Betty! We can do a _«bain de minuit»!_ '' Archie said. Jughead got his head of the water. ''Jughead? What the fuck are you doing here? Don't look Betty is naked.'' Archie realized that Betty was the girl with the panties. He wanted to get out of the water.

''Archie, don't be mad! I wanted to tell you, but I didn't want to hurt your feelings.'' Betty said.

Veronica came in. ''What the hell? Are you all naked? There's children here!''

''Archie talked to me!'' Betty screamed.

Archie was super furious.

Throughout the vacations, Archie ignored Jughead and Betty. He asked to change the tent with Betty. Jughead and Betty didn't stop there. They had fun and a lot. Betty had her three orgasms as Jughead had asked. On the other hand, the fact that Archie was unaware of them was two long weeks.


	3. I'll Have What She's Having

It was the first day at the office for Reggie, Cheryl and Kevin. Ethel explained what they need to know about the office. She wanted to present Jughead to them. Jughead was busy.

''This is Jughead Jones. It's been a year he's here with us.'' Ethel said.

''Ethel, can you go? I'm very busy. I need to be alone right now.'' Jughead asked. His desk was empty. Ethel didn't understand his request, but they left. When Ethel closed the door, Betty stood up. She was under the desk making Jughead a blowjob. ''Oh god Bets, it was so good. Love our morning like that.''

''I have to go Juggie. I'm glad that you liked it.'' She kissed him. She wanted to leave, but he asked her something.

''Can I have your panties?''

She took off her panties and put it in his pocket. ''See you later, Juggie.'' She left and went to her office. Betty called one of her client. ''Hi Mrs Sawyer, this is Elizabeth Cooper from Lawyer's associate office. I have to move our appointment. Can you call me back so we can fix a new one? Thank you.'' Veronica came in and threw a document on Betty's desk. ''What is that V?''

''This is new clients. I can't take them I have too much work to do.'' Veronica said.

''Give it to the newbie. I'm pretty sure they can take some.'' Betty tried to write a e-mail to one of her client.

Veronica wanted to talk to her. ''You should go back with Archie. Jughead doesn't love you. Archie was madly in love with you. What happened to Barchie?'' Veronica left and let the door open. Betty saw Jughead talking to Cheryl, the new girl. He was flirting with her. Betty didn't like it. She closed her door and tried to remember what happened to Barchie.

*Past*

One year ago...

It was a day like the others, nothing exciting happened to the office. Betty was in the subway. When she arrived to the apartment, she saw several boxes. ''Archie? Baby? What's that?'' She was looking at something from a box.

''Sorry, I'm a mess. This is my stuff. My name is Jughead Jones. I'm moving in with you.''

''Is it a joke?'' Betty asked.

''My name or the fact I'm moving in?'' Jughead answered. Betty laughed a little bit. She thought he was hot.

''You have to take off your beanie. We are inside, no hat allow.'' Betty required.

''I can't. Don't ask why. I just can't.'' Jughead replied. Archie came in. ''Arch. You didn't tell me that your fiancée was that pretty.''

''I know right. Reason why I love her.'' Archie kissed Betty. ''You worked late. Why?'' Betty didn't want to answer. She just wanted to know why Jughead move in.

''Why don't you tell me we will have a new roommate?'' Betty asked.

''He's my friend and he also work with us. He's the new lawyer.'' Archie said.

*Present*

At lunch time, Betty was working on some divorce paper. Archie came in and put the ring she used to wear on her desk. ''Marry me?''

''Archie, I can't. No actually I won't.'' Betty answered. Archie grabbed her by the hand and kissed her. Betty pushed him away. She went to Jughead's office. She saw Cheryl flirting with him. ''Out!'' Betty ordered. Cheryl left.

''Betty, she's new, you have to be nice with her.'' Jughead said.

Betty closed the door. She unattached her hair. She shook it a little bit. She unbuttoned her blouse. ''Fuck me right now!'' She sat on Jughead and unbuttoned his pants. Jughead bit his lips. She wanted to do him a blowjob.

''Wait! You already did that this morning. My turn. Go on the desk.'' Jughead required. She laid down on his desk. He sat on his chair and brought her closer on his mouth. He opened her legs. Betty was great flexibility, that was something Jughead adore about her. He began to eat her. Betty was moaning quietly. She loved it.

''Jughead I have a question.'' Kevin came in. He saw them doing it. ''OMG! My eyes! My eyes!''

''Knock!'' Jughead screamed. Betty was trying to hide herself.

M Weatherbee passed by and he saw Betty and Jughead. ''In my office! Now!'' They went to his office. Betty was embarrassed. ''I can't tolerate something like this. Imagine if some clients saw you. It will be a scandal!''

''We usually locked the door. We forgot.'' Jughead explained.

''I thought you were engaged to Andrews.'' Weatherbee asked.

''It's been a while I'm not with him anymore.'' Betty answered.

''What happened between the two of you?'' Weatherbee asked. Betty tried to remembered what happened.

*Past*

It was summer, the day was really hot. Betty and Archie started fighting. ''I can't believe you did that Archie. You tried to get me pregnant. Maybe I don't want to be pregnant. I'm in my mid-twenties, I want fun. This is something we discuss together.''

''I thought if you were pregnant you wouldn't have some doubt about the wedding. I know you are not so sure anymore. Since my best friend moved in, you always spend time with him. You watch all our show with him. I'm nothing to you.'' Archie said.

Betty took a minute to think about it. She sat down on the couch. ''I think I should called off the wedding. I'm not ready to get married. I won't be ready. We work for married people to get divorce. « ** _You cheated on me_** », « ** _I cheated on you_** », « ** _You work too much_** », « ** _I don't feel the same thing like we used to_** ». We heard many reasons why they are divorcing. I don't want that. I don't want to regret it. Trying to get me pregnant because you wanted to keep me, this is not right.'' She gave him the ring back. She kissed him on the cheek. She left the apartment and went to the Empire State Building. It was her favorite place in New York City. She looked the view and started crying. She didn't know what she really wants. Jughead joined her.

''Hey **Sally**!'' Jughead saw her crying and gave her a hug. ''Everything will be fine Betty.''

*Present*

All the lawyers went to eat at Daniel, they wanted to celebrate the new lawyers. Betty was sitting in front of Jughead and next to Veronica and Kevin. Jughead kicked a little bit Betty's leg. Betty was piss off. ''No I won't play with your dick under the table! Not this time!'' Everyone looked at her. She took a sip of her wine.

''You weren't obliged to shout it in the restaurant. Try to not embarrass us.'' Archie said.

''I can do like Sally if you want. You used to like it when I was doing it.'' Betty said.

''What did she means by that?'' Cheryl asked to Veronica.

''You will see.'' Veronica said and took a sip of her wine at the same time.

Archie looked at Betty. ''What do you mean by that?''

Betty began to moan. Louder and louder, everyone in the restaurant turned around and looked at her. ''OH GOD! YES! AGAIN!'' Reggie looked at Betty with satisfaction. Jughead bit his lips. Archie was embarrassed. Betty continued to moan. ''Yes Daddy! Fuck me!'' Everyone were quiet except Betty. While she was faking her moaning, she put her foot on Jughead's erection and played with it. Jughead was surprised. It's seem, she was excited too. ''Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Aaaaah!'' Betty made a fake orgasm. ''Happy Archie. I did the same thing I used to do when we had sex. Faking my orgasms.'' She put her towel on the table and went to the bathroom.

''Sorry Guys, this is my call.'' Jughead said. He swallowed his whole beer and followed her.

Veronica screamed. '' ** _I'll have what she's having_**.'' Some understood it was a reference from «When Harry met Sally». ''Next time Archie, don't piss her off. She was already, don't make it worst. You know exactly she can be horny so fast.'' Veronica said.

They all have their plates, they began to eat except Kevin. ''As a gay man, Betty didn't turn me on. And what I saw this morning, my appetite is gone.''

''Just imagined it was Jughead.'' Reggie said. Kevin began to eat with a big smile. Jughead and Betty came back from the bathroom. ''Already done?'' Reggie asked.

''No we were stopped by a employee. We will wait until we go home.'' Jughead said. They both sat down and took one bite of their plates. They looked at each other. ''Go home?'' Betty agreed. ''Here Veronica! This is my credit card, I pay for the dinner! Come on Betty!'' They took their stuff and left the restaurant.

''They didn't like it?'' The server asked to Veronica.

''They were hungry for something else.'' She answered. ''But he said he pay for all of us.''


	4. What To Expect When You're Expecting

It was Jughead's birthday, the gang wanted to go out. Everyone were already to the club except Jughead and Betty. They were in the cab. There was a lot of traffic. Veronica called Betty.

''Where the hell are you? The club will be soon full. You won't be able to enter. Did you have sex?''

Betty hung up. They didn't have sex, they had a fight, but no sex after. It was the first time it happened. With sadness, Betty looked at the window. Jughead took her hand and kissed it. ''Everything will be fine Betty. I swear.'' He kissed her on the cheek.

When they arrived, Veronica was waiting for them outside. ''There you are.'' They went to the VIP zone, all their colleagues were waiting for them. Veronica gave a shot to Betty and Jughead. ''To Jughead Jones, the best asshole in the entire world. We love you!'' They all drank except Betty. Jughead took her shot. ''What's wrong with you B? This is Jughead's birthday!''

''I'm not feeling well. I'm not in the mood for party. Maybe I should go home.'' Betty said and she took her purse. She tried to left but Jughead stopped her.

''I know a place where we can talk.'' Jughead told her. Veronica was mad, because Jughead left his own birthday. Betty and him went to take coffee and he brought her at Tiffany's & Co. on the Fifth Avenue. ''Night at Tiffany's. It should be a new book or a movie.'' He kissed her on the cheek. ''I hope you think about what happened before. I didn't want to be mean to you, I just thought you will say something different. I wasn't ready.''

Betty was thinking about how her sexual addiction to Jughead began.

*Past*

''Archie, you don't to move out. We still friends. This is your home too.''

''Betty, just give me a week or a month at least. We were engaged and you decide after three of relationship to leave me. I really hope this is not for Jughead you leave me.'' Archie said.

''No. Jughead means nothing to me. We are just friend. You can't leave like that. Also, Veronica went to visit her parents in Riverdale. I don't want to be alone.'' Betty said.

''Jughead will be here.'' Archie left.

Betty was making herself a lunch. Jughead came in and took her plate and sat in front of the TV. He started their favorite show «Jane The Virgin», Betty sat next to him. She put her head on his shoulder. ''I think I mess up. I shouldn't let him go. He look so miserable. It's my fault.'' Betty confessed to Jughead.

''Stop hurting yourself. It wasn't working it wasn't. Look Jane thought Rafael was the love of her life, because they had a connection and they have a baby together, but he wasn't.'' Jughead tried to explain.

''Are you Rafael or Michael?'' Betty asked.

''I'm a Rafael. I think so.'' They both watched together the TV. After they went to the bed together. Jughead kissed Betty everywhere he could, her neck, her breast, her stomach. He gave her every kisses he could. The only thing he wanted that Betty will know he have affection for her.

''We shouldn't do this.'' Betty wasn't so sure if she wanted to realize all of her fantasies with Jughead.

''No strings attached?'' Jughead asked.

''No strings attached.''

The morning after, Betty woke up in Jughead's bed. She thought she will regret it after, but she was so joyful about it. Super excited, she heard Jughead in the shower, she joined him. When he saw Betty in the shower with him, he couldn't help but taking her in his arms. Their feelings were super strong, but they were just sex friends.

*Present*

Jughead brought her at her favorite place. The Empire State Building. She was looking at the view, he was looking at her. His eyes shined every time he saw her. ''Are you nervous?'' He asked.

''More nauseous after what you said to me. I wasn't expecting that.'' Betty looked Jughead. ''I'm scared of losing you. You are my best friend, I don't want to lose you.'' She kissed him. She got a text from Veronica

 _''We are back home, the club was boring. Where are you? Are you okay?''_

''They all went home, we should go.'' Jughead and Betty went home. When they arrived Archie and Reggie were fighting. Jughead separated them.

''I don't care if Betty is sleeping with Jughead. It doesn't make you the right to say that.'' Archie screamed.

Jughead looked at Reggie waiting for his comment. ''What did you say about my girl?''

''Your girl? I thought you were just having sex with her.'' Reggie said. Everyone looked at Jughead. ''I just find a pregnancy test in your bathroom. It's positive, so Betty might be pregnant. Congrats Dude!'' Jughead looked at Betty, she was whispering to him «I'm so sorry». Reggie added something. ''I just said she will be a MILF. I want to be her Motherfucker. Because Betty you're a total MILF.'' Betty thanked him.

''Is it true Betty? You are pregnant?'' Archie asked. Betty didn't say a word. She had nothing to say. ''Great! So you weren't ready for me, but for a guy you just fuck at work you are. You are disgusting, especially you Jughead. I thought we were best friend. It wasn't enough for you to bang my ex-fiancée, now you are starting a family with her. You took everything I wanted.'' Archie punched Jughead's face. Betty stood between them.

''Archie, this is not what you think!'' Betty screamed.

''You know what I think Betty. You're a fucking whore!'' Archie replied.

Betty slapped him. Archie pushed Betty away. Jughead punched him in the face. ''Don't ever said that to Betty again.''

''I think it's time for everyone to leave. We have some things to fix.'' Veronica kicked out Cheryl, Kevin and Reggie.

Betty went to Veronica's room. ''Did you have something to tell me?'' Betty asked.

''I don't know who's the father.'' Veronica replied. Betty came closer to her and gave her a hug. ''I slept with Archie, because he was mad at you and he wanted to have angry sex. I slept with Reggie, because I was feeling horny and Cheryl, because she's hot.''

''Wait! Cheryl?'' Veronica looked at Betty. ''Well, she's not the father unless she got a ... Never mind. Did you have sex with everyone in the office?''

''Yes. I slept with Jughead the first night he moved in. God he was hot.'' Veronica said.

''Excuse me? When will you telling me this?'' Betty wasn't expecting that. ''He got a big one.''

''Hell yeah! I don't how you do it every night.'' They both laughed. Betty hugged Veronica. ''B. I don't know what to do. I felt in love with someone.''

''If it's Archie I think he will take care of it. He wanted me to be pregnant. If it's Reggie, I don't him very much.'' Betty caressed Veronica's hair.

''I felt in love with Cheryl. I think I'm bisexual.''

Betty went to her room. Jughead was in the bed with her IPad. ''I'm not pregnant. Veronica is.''

''I'm not the father.'' Jughead said.

''I know, but you slept with her when I was with Archie, so it's totally cool for me.'' She laid down next to Jughead. He turned off his IPad and kissed her back. ''I thought about what we said earlier. My answer is yes. I will do it.''

Jughead took something in the nightstand. ''This is for you. I love you Betty Cooper.''

Betty took the gift and opened it. ''I love you Jughead Jones.'' She put the ring on.

For the first time, Betty and Jughead made love it wasn't just sex. They were in love.


	5. I'm In Miami Bitch!

It was Thanksgiving, all the gang will take a flight to Miami. Betty invited Ethel to come with them. They were all packing their stuff in the car. Veronica wanted everyone to know the plan. ''When we land, we go directly to the hotel. Girls! we have our room and guys you have yours. It will be super fun.''

''Betty and I were thinking to take our own room. You know, we probably want to...'' Jughead said.

''Fine. Take your own room, but that's it.'' Veronica wanted to spend time with Betty, but she wasn't her priority. ''I print out our Halloween photos. I really liked your slutty bride costume and Jughead as a priest. It was sexy. By the ring, I really like. Where did you find it?''

''It belongs to my mother.'' Betty replied. Jughead and her didn't to the gang, they were engaged since his birthday. They thought it was inappropriate, because not so long ago, she was engaged to Archie. ''Veronica, how you feel since...'' She pointed her stomach.

''This is the best decision I took since my boobs job.'' Veronica didn't want to talk about it.

When they arrived to the airport, the boys went to the bar. Jughead took a whiskey. Archie and Reggie took a beer. Kevin took a cosmopolitan. ''You know it's a women drink.'' Reggie said.

''I know, but it so god damn good.'' Kevin replied. Betty joined them and took a sip of Jughead's whiskey. ''You look hot in that dress Betty. As a gay man, I will be hetero for you.'' They all laughed.

Jughead looked at Betty and kissed her. Archie was super jealous. ''Just say it you are dating. You are not just sex friends anymore.'' He took a sip of his beer.

Betty didn't want to say anything to him. ''I hate planes. We are uncomfortable and I'm not able to sleep.''

''I know that's why we are in first class just the two of us.'' Jughead said and showing his tickets. Betty was so happy. The girls joined them and Veronica heard that.

''Are you kidding me? You are ditching us again. I understand you are sex friends, but this is not a sex friends thing. Betty, he bought you expensive stuff, because he wanted to have sex with you. It's call prostitution. You are not Pretty Woman, nobody is.'' Veronica was super mad.

It was time for them to board. Cheryl wanted to talk to Betty. ''Veronica is right. You shouldn't ditch us for your sex friend. It's just sex, it's not like you were a couple. He doesn't really like you, he like your body not you. Be careful, you will lose your friends.''

Betty felt guilty. She knew her best friend had a rough time, but Betty wanted to spend time with her new love. Jughead and her sat down at their place. ''Where's the toilets in the plane? And how long the flight is?'' Jughead asked to the flight attendant.

''The toilets are in the back, I can personally show you the toilets. We have a plenty time for that.'' She answered.

''I'm with my fiancée, she's not my sister. I think I will see the toilets with her. But thank you for the offer.'' Jughead took Betty's hand. The flight attendant left them. ''Do you know how much I love you, because if we weren't dating... She is hot.''

''This is not a thing to say to your fiancée.'' Betty kissed him.

It's been an hour since they were in the air. Betty was reading and drinking a glass of champagne. Jughead was taking picture of Betty. ''Our first flight as a couple.''

''Excuse me? Are you Betty Cooper?'' A flight attendant asked her. She said yes. ''Well, one of your friend is making trouble. She drank a little bit too much.'' Betty followed him. She saw Veronica screamed at the flight attendant who tried to flirt with Jughead.

''Veronica are you drunk?''

''Maybe you should take care of your friend and ditch your fiancé.'' The flight attendant said.

''Wait! What fiancé?'' Cheryl asked.

Betty sat down with Veronica in first class. Jughead sat down with Kevin. ''I'm sorry I messed up. I was just mad about the fact you are ditching us again. Are you a couple or just sex friend? You can tell me everything.'' Veronica said.

Betty took off her ring from her pocket and put it on. ''We are engaged since his birthday.'' Veronica was so happy for her best friend. After they land down, Betty decided to talk to Jughead. ''I think I should keep the ring on. I'm ready to tell to everyone.'' Jughead kissed her passionately.

Kevin passed by them. ''We haven't arrived yet and they are already making out.'' Betty showed him the ring. ''No way! You are engaged!''

''The ring is so big.'' Ethel said.

''She always wanted a Tiffany's, she gets what she wants with me.'' Jughead said and kissed his girl on her forehead. ''She's perfect to me.''

Archie took his baggage. ''I'm not staying with you right now. I think you are making a big mistake. You are the one you told me that we see people getting divorce and that scared you.''

''Don't play with the word I said. You tried to get me pregnant behind my back. You did your Carlos Solis! This is not my fault if I was ready.'' Betty said.

''Say it, you were already in love with him. Say it Betty!'' Archie screamed at her.

''The first time I saw him, I felt in love with. Yes we were engaged. I tried to stay with you. My feelings for him were stronger.'' Betty replied.

Everyone looked at Archie. ''I see you at the hotel, I need a moment.'' Archie left.

At the hotel, Jughead and Betty got their own room. Betty put her bikini. ''Hell no! You are not going to the pool like that. This is not a swimsuit. Is that a thong?''

''No Juggie, it's a bikini.'' She put her arms around him and kissed. ''I like the fact you are a little jealous. You weren't like that before.''

''I was. I just never thought I have to demonstrate it. Keep your ring on at least.'' He kissed her. He put her on the bed. ''I want you!'' He began to kiss her.

At the pool, Veronica and Cheryl were sunbathing. Ethel was in the pool swimming. Veronica saw a girl partying. She recognized her face. She was beautiful, a Latina. ''Cheryl. Look the girl there! Jughead had a picture with her. I think it's his ex. Betty won't be happy.''

Betty and Jughead were coming. ''Hey girls, sorry we are late. we were...'' Betty said.

''We all know what you were doing.'' Cheryl said.

''Juggie? Jughead Jones!'' The girl screamed. ''What are you doing here? Come! Give me a hug you dork!''

Jughead took her in his arms. He kissed her on the forehead. Betty wasn't sure what's happening. Jughead put the girl down. ''I didn't know you were here.''

''Yeah, that's right. You know I'm always here at Thanksgiving. You should have call me! I missed you. What are you doing tonight.'' The girl said.

''Nothing. Well I spend time with my friends that's it.'' Jughead answered.

''Do you have a girlfriend now Juggie?'' She asked.

Betty stood up. ''No. He have a fiancée. It's me. Betty Cooper.''

''Oh. I never thought you were into blond girl.'' She said.

''Excuse me? I didn't hear your name.'' Betty asked.

''Honey, you don't need it. Bye Juggie. See you later.'' She left.

Betty looked at Jughead so mad. She left the pool. Jughead followed her. ''Betty. I don't want to talk about her, because I have to explain to you my past and I don't want to.''

''We are getting married and you don't want to talk to me about your past. Soon, I will be your wife! What's wrong with you?'' Betty was mad. Jughead tried to take her hand, but she refused. Archie saw them fighting. He was happy.

Everyone was seated at the hotel's restaurant. Betty saw Jughead fighting with the girl. He seem very mad. Jughead and the girl joined them. Everyone wasn't impressed. Jughead presented her. ''Everyone, this is Mariana.'' Nobody reacted.

''Wow your friends look nice.'' Mariana said with sarcasm.

Betty gave the mad look at Jughead. She took a sip of her glass of champagne.

Jughead explained. ''She's my foster sister.'' Betty spat her drink.

''Nice Bets. On my dress.'' Veronica said.

''I was living with her family when my father went to jail.'' Jughead said.

Betty stood up and ran to her room. Jughead tried to follow her. ''No Jughead! I need a moment to think about us. Let me alone. This is too much for me. You should talk to me about your past before asking me to marry you.''


	6. Love Actually Is Shitty

It was Christmas vacation. After the trip, Betty went directly to see her parents in Riverdale. They were preparing their annual Christmas party. Betty haven't spoke to Jughead since. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, the only problem, she knows nothing about him. While everyone were doing the tree, Betty was sitting on the couch looking the snow outside and playing with her engagement ring. Her sister Polly joined her. ''It's been a while. Since you graduated, you didn't talk to us or anything. Last time I saw you, you were engaged to Archie, our neighbor. Now, you are engaged to Jughead. What's wrong with you Betty? You changed so much.''

''Well Pol, yes people change. Archie and I, it wasn't working. I never loved him like I do with Jughead.'' Betty said.

''At least Archie was playing with the twin, Jughead isn't here. By the way, if you were coming more often, maybe you will know that Jason and Cheryl were related. I have to take care of the twins.'' Polly let Betty alone.

Her mother Alice came to see her. ''Elizabeth, I'm very surprised that you are wearing another ring. Last Christmas, it wasn't the same. I don't what is wrong with you, but I know this is not you. You never give up on love.''

''He lied to me mom.'' Betty said.

''No Elizabeth. He didn't lie. He wasn't ready to tell you about his past. I don't say everything to your father.'' Betty put her head on her mother's shoulder. ''Did I ever told you the story about my high school boyfriend.?''

''Yes I know, dad and you were the perfect couple. Move on mom.'' Betty said.

''I wasn't talking about your father. I dated a Southside Serpents.'' Betty was shocked. ''I know it's weird. But he was my everything. We were in **_love actually_**. My parents didn't approve my relation so I dated your father.'' Someone knocked at the door.

Polly answered it. ''May I help you?''

''Hey, I'm here to see Betty.''

Betty recognized Jughead's voice. It was the best sound she can hear. She approached him and kissed him. ''I missed you'' She whispered. ''Mom, dad. This is Jughead. My fiancé.''

''When you were supposed to ask me for my blessing?'' Hal asked him.

''Actually, Betty. We should go and walk outside.'' Jughead said. Betty had the feeling that he might breakup with her. They went outside. It was snowing. They were walking in the snow, Jughead took Betty's hand. He saw in her eyes she was nervous. The first time they did it, she had the same face. Her worry face. Jughead knew dating Betty Cooper, was the best thing he could do. ''I was thinking about...''

''I know Jughead I was mad at you, but the reason is, I want to know everything of you. Your past, present and future. If we want us to get married, I should know everything about your father and foster family. When I saw that girl, I thought she was an ex. She's so beautiful, I was jealous. It's one of my flaw, I get easily jealous. I love you, I don't want to lose you for something stupid like that.'' Betty explained.

''I was thinking about we should get married in July.''

Betty was surprised. She never thought he will says something like this. ''You still want get married?''

''Of course, after Christmas at your parent's house, maybe we should go and see my foster family.'' Jughead proposed. Betty agreed and kissed him.

When they came back, everyone were there. The Lodges, the Blossoms and the Andrews. Betty was surprised to see Archie's parents. She didn't know if he told them about the wedding. Mary Andrews was so happy to see her. ''How my daughter in law doing?'' They didn't know. ''Archie finally bought you a bigger ring.''

Betty was about to tell them the truth, but Archie grabbed her and took her to the kitchen. ''Can you pretend to be with me? I didn't tell my parents, because they will be sad.''

''What about Jughead? I won't pretend.'' Betty left him and went to see Mary. ''Actually Mary...'' She saw Mary's eyes sparkling. ''Yeah Archie bought me a new ring. Do you like it?'' Betty saw Jughead from the other side of the room. ''Excuse me. I have to talk to someone.'' Betty brought Jughead to the kitchen.

''Why are you pretending you still engaged with Archie? What about us? I won't share you with him.'' Jughead was super upset. ''Betty, if you are ashamed of me, say it.''

''No Jughead! I'm not. It's just... I don't want to ruin Christmas. Mary and Fred will be so sad if they learn I called off the wedding.'' Betty explained.

''That's fine. You can ruin my first Christmas with you as a couple. Maybe I wanted to kiss you under the mistletoe.''

They went to the living room, everyone were sitting while Hiram Lodge was talking about his work. Veronica saw Betty disturb. ''What's wrong B?'' Betty didn't want to talk about it. Archie approached her and wanted to kiss her on the head, but she pushed him away.

''Everyone! It's time to eat.'' Alice put the turkey on the table. Betty sat next to Archie. Jughead sat next to her. ''So Betty? When is the wedding?''

Archie answered. ''We thought about a spring wedding.'' Alice was surprised of Archie and looked at her daughter. Betty didn't want to make eye contact to anyone. Veronica and Cheryl looked at Betty, they were confused. ''You are all invite, but we will make real invitations. Everything that will make my girl happy.''

''Maybe, not lying will be a good thing.'' Cheryl said.

''Cheryl don't!'' Betty said. Cheryl took a bite of her dinner. Jughead took Betty's hand under the table. Veronica realized what her best friend was doing. She knew her so well.

''Okay B! What's going on?'' Veronica stood up and took a mistletoe and threw it in Betty's face. ''You will give it to the one you truly love.''

''V. Don't make it worst. This is Christmas for everyone. Don't ruin it.'' Betty said.

''I want a picture while you kiss my son.'' Mary stood up and took her camera. Archie was ready for the picture.

''I can't. I can't do this. No.'' Betty wanted to cried. ''I can't make everyone happy. I know Mary you really like me, but I'm not with Archie anymore. I called off the wedding.''

''Why are you wearing a engagement ring?'' Mary asked.

''I'm engaged to Jughead. He's my fiancé.'' Betty answered. Mary was super mad.

''Engaged to his best friend. I knew it since the first time I saw you that you were a slut.'' Everyone were surprised of Mary's reaction. ''I never liked you, I'm happy that my son is done with you.''

''Don't talk to my daughter like that. She's not the slut one.'' Alice screamed.

''Will you started a family with him? Will you have a baby Jones?'' Mary said.

''You are a Jones?'' Alice asked.

''Yes he's the son of the murderer, FP Jones.'' Mary said.

''Your father was arrested for murder?'' Betty asked to Jughead.

''Do you really want to raise a family with criminal?'' Mary asked to Betty.

''It's too late. She's already pregnant.'' Cheryl said. The Coopers were surprised and looked at Betty.

''Shut up Cheryl! It wasn't Betty. It was Veronica.'' Jughead said.

''What? When will you tell me this?'' Hermione asked.

''Thanks Jughead! So I should talk to Betty about what you told me.'' Veronica said.

''Anyway, it's not your problem anymore. You have an abortion.'' Jughead said.

''What? Who was the father?'' Hiram asked.

''Archie.'' Jughead revealed.

''What?'' Cheryl said.

''Betty! Jughead had sex with Cheryl! Happy now Jughead.'' Veronica said.

Betty looked at Jughead. ''When?''

''It was at his birthday, but I didn't know you were together. I didn't know he will proposed to you that night. We did it in the morning. I'm so sorry Betty.'' Cheryl said while she was crying.

Betty took the gravy sauce and threw it in Cheryl's face. ''You are fired! And Veronica, next time don't tell me. Watch your girlfriend, she might prefer dick.'' She looked at Jughead. ''I thought I was hotter than Cheryl.''

''You are Betty. It was the worst mistake I made.'' Jughead said. He looked at her. ''Betty I regret everything. Forgive me please.''

''I regret this dinner. I wished I never slept with you or hired her. I wished I never met you. Even if we were just sex friend at least you could tell me. My heart wouldn't be so heartbroken. I need a break. I'm going home.'' Betty said.

''I learned today that my daughter got pregnant with ginger boy and she dated ginger girl.'' Hiram said. He left with deception.

''I learned that my daughter's relationship is based on sex. And she wants to marry him!'' Alice said. ''Merry Christmas!''

Betty packed her stuff and went to the airport. ''I need a ticket for New York tonight if it's possible.'' She wanted to cry. ''You know what? Give me a ticket for San Diego.''


	7. Welcome To Your Family!

The heat was hot in San Diego, Betty tried to find something in her baggage. She just had sweatshirt. While she was looking, she started crying in the middle of the crowd. Everyone arrived for Christmas day. ''I never thought you would called me.'' Betty turned around and saw her. ''Do you need help with your stuff? If you need clothes I have some for you.'' She helped Betty to get up. ''Last time I saw you, I thought you hated me.''

''I never hated you. I just didn't know you.'' Betty said. ''Thank you for coming to pick me up. I appreciated that, Mariana.''

Mariana gave Betty a hug. ''Everyone is waiting for you. Welcome to the Fosters family!'' Mariana took Betty's baggage. While she was driving, she began to explain something to Betty. ''Jughead do love you. He called me. He knows he made a big mistake. Actually, after he had sex with that girl, he called our sister Callie. He panicked on the phone. Our mom calmed him down by the phone. We didn't know about you. But we knew that he was seeing someone. Jughead never wanted to hurt you. He messed up. That day, he learned that his dad couldn't see him for his birthday.''

''Well, prison sucks. They won't let us to see our family easily. Actually I don't know what I'm talking about.'' Betty said. ''His father went out. He's not in prison anymore. He's just living poorly. Jughead wants to help him, but his father doesn't want his help. You have so much to learn. It took me a whole year to know my brother.'' Mariana said.

When they arrived, a woman with caramel skin was waiting at the door. Betty got out of the car. The woman gave Betty a big hug. ''I'm so happy to finally meet you. I'm Lena. Where did you find Mariana's phone number?''

''I took it from Jughead's phone. I thought they were a... thing.'' Betty said.

The girl in the back started laughing. ''Well, Mariana thought he was hot when he moved in with us. She wanted to date him.''

''You are the only one you dated foster brothers.'' Mariana replied.

''Go to hell.'' The girl stood up. ''Hi, I'm Callie. You are so pretty. I never thought my brother will find a girl like you.''

Betty entered to the house. They were all looking at her. Mariana made the presentation. ''Betty this is everyone. There's Jude sitting in the stair. Next to him, it's my twin brother, Jesus. Next to Callie, it's our brother Brandon, but now he's Callie's boyfriend. Is he your boyfriend or brother?''

''Shut up Mariana.'' Callie said.

''Hey I'm Stef.''

''So Stef is...'' Betty said.

''My wife. Yes we are the mothers. I'm Mama and Stef she's Mom.'' Lena explained. ''You will stay in Mariana's room. Come with me.''

Betty unpacked her stuff. Jude helped her. She noticed his nails polish. ''Blue? Nice color.'' Jude smiled at her. ''How it was to live with Jughead?''

''I really missed him. I got bullied at school and he defended me. He said to everyone his dad is a murderer. Everyone was scared.'' Jude explained.

Betty heard a scream of joy downstairs. ''Brother! I thought you were spending Christmas at New York.''

''I wanted to, but I miss you so much guys. I need my family right now.''

Betty realized it was Jughead. ''Jude we need to pack my stuff. I won't stay here. I don't want to ruin another Christmas dinner.'' While she was packing up, she heard them talking.

''I messed up guys. I don't know what to do.'' Jughead said.

''We got a surprise for you. Mariana go and get it.'' Lena said.

Betty was hoping it was her the surprise. ''Jude, can I escape through the window?''

''Why? Are you leaving us?'' Mariana asked.

''Don't take this offensive, but I can't handle the fact Jughead is downstairs.'' Betty explained.

Mariana looked at her. ''If you want to go, fine. But you have to face Jughead one day. Would you still wearing that ring forever? And not talking to him anymore. I don't think it's a great idea. I know you love him. If you weren't, you wouldn't called me.''

Betty went downstairs. Jughead looked at her with his heart eyes. ''This is the best surprise.''

''No this is your surprise.'' Mariana gave him a card. Jughead took it and read it. ''Thanks Moms.'' He looked at Betty again. Betty crossed her arms together. She didn't want to show affection towards Jughead. ''You look beautiful.'' Betty smiled at him. She tried to have a distance from him. ''I love you like the first time I saw you and you know it. Cheryl was a mistake.''

''I remembered you crying on the phone about that. He called us and we thought it was for his birthday, but he cried everything he had in him.'' Stef said.

'' _**I came here tonight because when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible**. _ You know the movie Bets. This is true. I love you.'' Jughead declared.

Betty jumped in his arms and kissed him. ''I love you so much. Don't ever slept with her. Or anyone.'' Jughead took her like they just get married. He kissed her.

''Okay we will be outside, but please try to be quiet.'' Mariana said.

Jughead brought Betty to his room, he put her on the bed. He took off his clothes. She did the same. While she was taking off her clothes, Jughead put some music. ''I hope you like my brother's music.'' Betty grabbed him and kissed him. She went on top of him. ''You want to be on the top?''

''Shut up and make me love.'' Betty said and kissed him at the same time. Jughead put his penis inside of her. She moaned, it's been a while they did it. Betty was sliding herself on his dick. Up and down. ''It feels so good Juggie.'' She whispered.

''I want to go faster.'' Jughead changed the position. Betty opened her legs. Jughead replaced himself inside of her. He grabbed the bed and began to move his pelvis. The bed was knocking on the wall. Betty began to screamed. ''Bets! We are not supposed to have sex. My moms won't let me bring you here. Be quiet'' Betty didn't hear him. She had too much pleasure.

Outside, the Fosters could hear them. ''Who would have thought that Jughead would be a beast in bed?'' Callie asked.

''He watched a lot of porno. I saw some with him.'' Jesus answered.

''Ew! Were you playing with your dick together?'' Mariana.

''No. Well Jughead kicked me out once, because he had to do it. Actually, last time he visited us, he showed me a picture of Betty and her ex-boyfriend. He cut him out of the pic. I think he masturbated himself while he was looking at Betty on the pic. I borrowed him the pic after. He doesn't know.'' Jesus replied.

''This is something that any mom want to hear.'' Lena said.

They all heard Betty coming. ''I have to admit. Hearing her it's so excited.'' Jesus said.

''I know right. She's hot too.'' Brandon agreed. Callie kicked him.

''Emma would never moaned like that.'' Jesus added.

''Maybe, it's because you are not that amazing in bed.'' Emma joined them. Jesus was surprised. Mariana said Burn to her brother. ''Hey Guys. So who's moaning, if everyone is here.''

''Emma! My favorite sister-in-law.'' Jughead joined them.

''Hey! Were you masturbating yourself like the usual?'' Emma asked.

''Bro! Congrats! Like I was saying your girlfriend's moaning are the best feeling to get excited to.'' Jesus said. Emma slapped him on the arm. ''Sorry Emma, I love you.''

''You heard us?'' Jughead asked.

''Yes we did. We should put some rules for everyone. But Jesus is right. Best sound we heard.''

''Stef!'' Lena screamed. Stef gave her a kiss.

Betty joined them. Jesus began to applause. Emma stopped him. Jughead stood up and kissed Betty on the cheek. He whispered to her. ''They heard us. Jesus likes your moaning.'' Betty was embarrassed.


End file.
